someone there for him
by nashpar
Summary: how would the story have been for Sirius if there was someone for him, someone who believed in him and wouldn't give up on him when others did? hope you all read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1**_

_**What difference would it have been if Sirius had someone there for him? Sirius is married and has a daughter.**_

_**Holly is Lily's twin sister and Lara is their daughter**_

**HALLOWEEN ATTACK AND SIRIUS' IMPRISONMENT 31 OCTOBER 1991 **

Sirius was having a drink together when there was an emergency call.

"Sirius, where are you?"

"Holly… Holly, are you ok? Is Lara ok?" asked Sirius worried.

"We are fine. It's Lily." Sirius went cold. "What happened?" "I don't know. I just don't feel right. Something is wrong with Lily. We have always had that connection and I can feel it. Please go and check on them Sirius. Please."

"It's ok love. I am going. Everything will be ok." Magical twins were more connected that muggle twins and Lily and Holly had been able to tell when the other was hurting or very emotional. Sirius decides to go to Peter's house. He found the house empty and abandoned but with no sign of a struggle. Sirius knew something was wrong immediately. He could just feel it. He hadn't really wanted to switch secret keepers but both he and James thought it would be the greatest prank. He decided to go to Godric Hollow. When they popped there, Sirius saw the house and panic flooded him.

"No. No…. It can't be… No…" he said as he ran to the house. Sirius opened the door and came face to face with James' body.

"No. James! James! He can't be gone …" James was like a brother to him. They were as close as can be. He conjured a white sheet and covered him. Aurors would need to investigate. Sirius was a mess at the time and had gone to look for Lily and Lara. He found Lily dead by the cot and Harry crying in his crib. Distraught, he covered Lily and picked up Harry who quieted into soft sobs. Holly was going to be crushed. Twin bond was one of the strongest bonds and she would obviously feel the loss as the sisters were so close. On the doorway was the destroyed body of Voldemort. It gave him chills. He could see a scar on the boy's forehead and wondered what had happened. Then he heard a scuffle and Hagrid entered.

Sirius drew his wand put them down but Hagrid made to attack.

"Dumbledore sent me to check and take the little tyke." Sirius nodded. "He said I should take him." Sirius didn't want to but he finally he handed Harry to Hagrid. "Go with to Dumbledore. I will meet you there."

"Where are you going?" asked Hagrid

"Someone has to tell Holly. Take my bike." Hagrid left on Sirius' bike while Sirius apparated back home.

As soon as Holly saw Sirius she knew. She knew Lily was gone. Lily, her sister, her best friend was gone. Holly fell into Sirius' arms and they cried together and they just held on. It was a while before the tears stopped coming out.

"Harry survived Holly. He survived and destroyed Voldemort."

"So Lily did it…"

"Did what?"

"She read of a love sacrifice. If she died willingly in place of Harry, no dark magic would be able to touch him. She said she would do it if she had no fighting chance." "She didn't have a chance. She managed to fight off Voldemort 3 times before this." Holly held on to Sirius as if he would disappear too if she let go.

"Where is Harry if he survived Sirius? Don't tell me you left him there!"

"No. I sent him to Dumbledore with Hagrid. Stay here with Lara and be careful. I have a rat to catch." "Be careful Sirius. I cant lose you too." "I will." said Sirius and he left

_**There it is. Let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**GOING TO SEE SIRIUS**_

Holly rushed to Azkaban to see her husband. She still couldn't believe they had placed him in Azkaban! She had never thought she would be here to see someone so close to her. She shivered as she got there. Dementors always gave her the creeps.

She asked to see Sirius. He was brought in with black robes and he looked distraught. The effects of the dementors was already getting to him and she wanted him out of there. He didn't deserve to be here.

"Sirius…"

"Holly, baby you have to believe me. I didn't do it. Peter framed me."

"I know that. I have known you my whole life and I know you wouldn't do this. You just wouldn't." Sirius was visibly relieved.

"Now what we need is to find a way to get you out. Tell me what really happened." Sirius recited how he had found Peter, how Peter had admitted he had done it, how he had blasted the street, cut his finger and transformed into a rat. "I am so sorry Holly. I didn't think Peter would do me up like that. He had me and now he is free and I am stuck here."

"Didn't you tell the aurors that arrested you what happened?" "I wasn't questioned. I was just stunned and woke up here being told I had confessed I killed James and Lily."

"I will go and talk to Dumbledore and try and push for a trial. Don't lose hope." She said and they hugged. "I love you Sirius. Stay strong for me, Lara and Harry." "I will."

_**TALK WITH DUMBLEDORE**_

"You cannot be serious! You know Sirius would never do something like that! He was their best friend!" said Holly unable to comprehend what she was hearing.

"He was caught in a street full of dead muggles confessing to have killed them." said Dumbledore.

"And you believed it? He is not a marked death eater, he married me, Lily's twin and he is Harry's godfather not to mention an Auror and member of the Order! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I know it might be hard for you to believe…"

"Don't you use that tone with me Dumbledore!" said Holly angrily. "Where is Harry?"

"He is safe."

"He is my nephew and I am his godmother! I have the right to take care of him!"

"Where he is he is safe. You already have a daughter and have no husband."

"What! What does that have to do with anything? Who gave you the right to make that decision? Are you calling me an unfit mother? Huh?"

"I did not say so. I merely told you that where Harry is, he is safe."

"What about Sirius? You are just going to leave him there? You are not even going to push for a trial?"

"I am afraid there is nothing I can do."

Holly let out a harsh laugh. "So let me get this straight. You are going to leave Sirius in prison without a trial while you have a pet death eater that you will stand by in front of the Wizengamot claiming his innocence?"

"Now that is out of line. I believe this meeting is over!"

"Fine. I will do my best to free him and I will get custody of Harry. You have done it this time. I used to think so greatly of you. Now I realize you do things that suit you and your personal plans. Now I know where my loyalties lie and I will make sure House Black will never be aligned to you and your lies."

"Now Holly…" said Dumbledore alarmed at how this was going but Holly merely ignored him and left.

Holly was fuming. She couldn't believe it. After all the risky work they had all done for the Order and Dumbledore was just going to wash his hands off Sirius… She decided to go and see one more person.

_**TALK WITH REMUS**_

"He didn't do this Remus."

"What proof is there? Huh? He was their secret keeper."

"He changed secret keepers with Peter. Peter betrayed them not Sirius. He would never do that."

"Yeah? What about the time he told Snape about my lyncanthropy huh?"

"That was when we were all children Remus and I thought you had forgiven him."

"I have but you don't know that Holly. He could be lying. He was caught saying he killed them and now he blames the man he killed! I don't know how you could still support the man who killed your sister!"

"That same man is my husband! That same man is your best friend! One of the 3 people to support you and risk their lives for you! Doesn't that make you give him the benefit of the doubt? Huh?" Remus growled.

"You really think he did it?" asked Holly her green eyes hard. Remus was silent.

"Wow. I can't believe you Remus. You and Sirius were best friends, like brothers and he was there when you needed him and now you are just going to abandon him just like that?" Holly looked at him and sighed. "Well, that is your call. Just so you know, had it been you in there, Sirius would have left no stone unturned for you. I will leave but you should know, some bridges will be harder to mend." said Holly and she apparated away leaving Remus stricken with grief and betrayal.

_**TALK WITH SIRIUS **_

"I tried my best love. Dumbledore won't help. He hid Harry from me and refused to let me know where he is. Alone it might be hard to contest this. I need you and the ministry wants proof that Peter did it and unless I bring him to them in person, they are refusing to even get you a trial. They say what you shouted was a confession enough not to worry about a trial."

"Let me guess, Crouch?" Holly nodded. "It's ok. I am just happy you are here with me and you believe me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"Where am I going to get Peter? He could be anywhere. It could take years."

"I will wait. Your love will see me through. Please say hi to Ly."

"She misses you. I will let her know." said Holly.

"Holly, where is Remus?"

"Um, as well as he can be…"

"Does he think I did this?" Holly couldn't respond and he knew. Hurt filled him.

"Oh. Um, that is ok…"

"He is grieving Sirius. Give him time." "Yeah." She bid him farewell and she left.

_**So how was it? Dumbledore and Remus are being prats right? Olease review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hello everyone. thank you for taking time to read. this I just a chapter to show Holly's life without Sirius and introduce little Lara.**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

Holly woke up and sat up in her bed. She looked at the framed photo on her bedside. She always looked at it every morning before she went to work. She had decided to keep herself busy by going to work and now worked as a healer which she had trained for.

Beside it would do her no good being holed in the house. Outside she had a good chance of finding Peter and hearing anything that can give her a trail. So far she had been reaching dead ends but she knew she could find him.

She unknown to others, was an animagus. She was a cat, a leopard to be specific and she was going to smell that rat.

The frame photo had the picture was of her, Sirius and baby Lara. Lara was 1 year. Just 2 months before the doomed Halloween that changed her life.

Now Lara was a happy 3 year old and every night, she told him stories of her dad, how he loved her a lot and how one day, he was going to come back. Lara loved the stories a lot.

Holly went to wake up her little girl. Though Lara looked like her, she had her father's beautiful house Black aristocrat features with dark brown straight hair, grey eyes and pale skin.

"Mummy!" said Lara hugging her mummy. "Hey kitten. Ready to go and see Aunt Andy?" "Yes!" said Lara excited.

Andromeda Tonks was Sirius' cousin who Sirius had reinstated into the Black house before his arrest. She had been disowned for marrying a muggle. She was the only one who didn't believe Sirius killed anyone and the 2 women were close. Holly had no other friends and Andy was her only friend. She had a 9 year old daughter Nymphadora, a full metamoph who adored Lara a lot and played with her.

Holly dressed Lara in a pink dress, white socks and black shoes. She places an Alice band in her hair and she was done. "You look beautiful love." said Holly and Lara beamed and then squealed and giggled when Holly picked her up and threw her in the air and then hugged her.

**xxx**

"Mum can we go to the train with Dora and Aunt Andy? Please! Its Dora's school day! Please mummy, please!" "Ok…Ok… We will go."

"Yey!" said 4 year old Lara. Dora had got her Hogwarts letter and they had gone with her to Diagon Alley to buy her stuff and now they would be escorting her to the train. Holly remembered the exhilaration she had felt going to Hogwarts for the first time. Of course she had her sister which really helped with the nerves.

On the 1st of September, Holly dressed Lara in a blue and white dress and white shoes. When they were done, they flooed to Andromeda's home.

"Aunt Andy!" said Lara as soon as Holly let her down. "In here!" Andy called out and Lara ran following the voice. "Hey little princess. Aren't you looking dashing!" Lara giggled happily. "Hello Andy." "Holly, it's nice of you to come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Where is the new student?" "Right here!" came a voice from the doorway. Nymphadora today was wearing blue trousers and a ….band t shirt. Her hair was short and pink and her eyes bright blue. Dora since she was a metamphmagus, often liked to change her hair, eyes and skin tone. Sometimes her height too as she was naturally short…

"Dora!" cried Lara wiggling out of Andy's arms into Dora's arms. "Hey little tyke." "So are you ready? You have everything?" "Yep. Everything done." "Great. Let's get going."

Ted had a job and couldn't get a time out so he wasn't there. He was saddened to have missed the big send off. They went to King Cross and Lara's eyes went wide at seeing the bright red train for the first time.

She was however anxious at seeing a lot of people and clung to her mum but otherwise she had quite an experience as she waved to Dora while the train took off before pestering her mother to allow her to go to Hogwarts too for a month!

xxx

5 year old Lara came to her mum. "Mummy?" "Yes love?" asked Lara looking at her little girl. She had grown so big and she was pained that Sirius wasn't there to see her grow and only got to see pictures. Peter would pay.

"Is daddy ever going to come home?" Holly sighed and said, "Come here." Lara walked and sat on her mum's lap. "You know how I said a friend of his tricked him?" Lara nodded. "Mummy has been looking for him all this time but I haven't found him yet."

Lara was contemplative then said, "So if you find him then daddy can come home?"

"Yes. If I get him, daddy will come home." Holly smiled.

"Ok. I will help you find him then. I don't like to see you sad mummy." Holly smiled at her daughter and enveloped her in a hug.

_**Hope you all liked the little something about Lara and Holly. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Peter Pettigrew is found! I took the way he was found the first time. Hope you enjoy**_

The daily prophet floated in with an owl and landed on the table. Holly was preparing breakfast and only got to open it when she was done. On the front page was a family of red heads waving and laughing. The headline was, Ministry employee, Arthur Weasley won a grand draw and is on holiday.

Holly smiled. She knew the Weasleys. They were in the Order together but they had a fall out after Sirius' arrest. If she knew anyone who deserved the win more, it was them. they were good people.

Then something caught her eyes. On the shoulder of one of the boys was a pet. A rat. Looking closely, it missed a toe and there was no mistaking it. Her heart beating fast, she laid it down and went to Lara's room and woke her.

"Mummy?" said Lara sleepily rubbing her eyes. "I am sorry love but we need to go to Aunt Andy's house now."

"Why?" "I just need to do something ok? You will sleep there and play with Dora ok." Lara nodded and she got up. Holly dressed her up. 20 minutes later they were flooing to the Tonks home.

"Hello Holly. Are you ok?" asked Ted who was having breakfast.

"Of course. I just need to do something first. Can Lara stay over?""Of course."

"Will you be back mummy? You promised to take me to the park." 'Of course love. I will be back soon. Be good ok?" Lara nodded then went off to Dora's room obviously to prank her like a 5 year old does.

Holly went straight to Azkaban and asked to see Sirius. Of course at first she was denied entry but after pestering, they eventually relented.

"Hey love. I wasn't expecting you this soon."

"This is an emergency Sirius. I found something. You won't believe this." she said and showed him the paper. "Look at the rat on the boy's shoulder." said Holly. Upon seeing the picture, Sirius' expression went wide. It confirmed it for Holly. That rat was indeed Peter. Sirius would know the rat from anywhere.

"That is him." said Sirius a myriad of feelings crossing him. He felt real hope for the first time as well as anger. How dare he live even as a rat after betraying his best friend! "Its him Holly!" said Sirius with a grin.

"You were right. He chose a light wizard family probably to keep tabs." said Holly. She was so excited. They had found the rat. Noone could take her down from such a high.

"That rat…" said Sirius. He had wasted 4 years of his life in here.

"So what now?" asked Sirius. "I won't tell a lot of people. We don't know who to trust seeing as they were quick to cast you aside. I need to do this so I won't tip him off. I am going to bring you home Sirius." said Holly with conviction.

xxx

After returning from Azkaban, Holly apparated to Lupin's house. Due to Remus' belief that Sirius was guilty, there was no love lost between them despite him being Lara's godfather. They barely talked now and though she sent him pictures of his goddaughter and a birthday and Christmas note that was as far as it went. He had hurt her deeply and she could only imagine how Sirius felt.

Remus had never come around and had taken to work in muggle sites and had secluded himself altogether. It pained her a lot as they had been close friends but that was what war did to you. She found him drinking coffee. He was surprised to see her.

"Holly, what are you doing here?" "Seen the prophet?" asked Holly.

"No. I don't have access to it here."

She threw the prophet to him. "Look at the front page." Remus did and looked puzzled. "Look at the rat on the boy's shoulder." Remus did and he gasped as realization hit him. "Peter…It can't be…but…"

"What? Sirius killed him?" "I thought…How…"

"Same thing I have been telling you all these years. That Sirius is innocent." Remus slumped back down.

"There was the proof you needed." said Holly. "Still don't believe it?"

Remus looked ashamed. "Oh God, he is innocent…I…" "Save it Remus. I just came to show you so you wouldn't have to hear it from the papers."

"Please Holly, what can I do?" "What you should have done 4 years ago. Be a friend." said Holly curtly and she apparated away leaving Remus with his head in his hands.

xxx

"You mean he is that rat!" "Yes. He is animagus. Now I need a way to get him." said Holly and Andromeda was so happy. She had sent his young woman and her daughter's pain. They needed Sirius in their life and now it was going to be made possible.

xxx

Holly apparated to the Burrow when the Weasleys returned from their trip and after a bit of convincing, she was let in. She explained to them everything.

"I need to see the rat. Please. I will explain but don't tip it off." Arthur and Molly were skeptical but they called Percy in.

As soon as the rat saw Holly, it began squirming. Holly took the rat and cast a revealing spell and the rat began growing in front of them and they all gasped as they saw a bald man standing before them. He was short and faced like a rat. They all knew him. It was Peter Pettigrew, the man killed by Sirius who was awarded the order of Merlin. Holly petrified him immediately.

"Hello Peter. Been hiding I see…" There were gasped. "He is supposed to be dead." squeaked Molly.

"Well he is not obviously. Like I have been telling you, he framed Sirius. Guess my husband isn't the dark lunatic like his family huh…"

Molly had the grace to blush as she herself had said those words. "But how…" "How long have you had him?" "4 years…Percy found him in the garden and decided to keep him…" "Of course…"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now!" said Holly her green eyes as cold as an avada Kedavra, her voice calm but deadly. The rat shivered as the coward he was. He began muttering how he was scared of the lunatic Black, how he was running so he wouldn't catch him…

"Sirius Black is in prison and has been for the last 4 years yet you are hiding. Makes me wonder who you are hiding from. Your fellow supporters hmm? Rumor has it they were hunting you for the demise of their master….hmm… Maybe I should give you to Bellatrix as a Christmas present."At that the rat's bowels let loose.

"You will pay for killing my sister and James. You will pay for letting Sirius rot in jail while you gallivanted around the world." said Holly. She cast a spell that would tie his form making him unable to transform or do anything else.

"Thank you Arthur, Molly. I have a Crouch to hunt." said Holly and she took him to the ministry. There was total chaos as an order of Merlin man presumed dead was brought alive.

"There is the proof you wanted Crouch. Now do your job and do it well and just so you know, I made it a point to show a lot of people the traitor so you won't have time to do your games. Now get to it." snapped Holly and Crouch slumped. This would be the end of his career.

He had been convinced of Black's guilt yet here was the proof.

xxx

Holly sat Lara on her lap. "You remember when I said I had to catch someone for daddy to come home?" asked Holly. Lara nodded her little head.

"You see, I found him." Lara's eyes widened. "You did?" Holly smiled nodding. "Daddy is coming home?" "Yes. He still has to go to trial." "What is trial?" "You will see." Lara was so happy.

After that, everything began happening. The Prophet had a story about Peter and how he is alive and how Sirius Black may be innocent after all.

A trial date was set much to Holly's anger. Now they try Peter a marked death eater but Sirius, one of their own had received none…well as long as Sirius was going to be let out it didn't matter.

Peter confessed under veriteserum how he had betrayed the Potters, how he had blown up the muggle street and set Sirius up. Everyone was stunned. Sirius Black Lord of the House of Black had been imprisoned while he was innocent. Everyone involved knew their career was over.

The day of Sirius' trial came and Holly along with Lara, Andromeda and Ted were in the trial. Holly saw Remus there too and she felt sad for the man. It would take time to heal the wounds and close the bridge he had created. Sirius under veriteserum collaborated Peter's story and he was released with compensation. 10 000 galleons for every year he was incarcerated.

Holly rushed into her husband's arms tears of joy running on her face.

"You did it love." said Sirius his voice raspy. She hugged his thin frame holding him close and could feel his ribs. A missile nearly knocked them over. It was Lara falling into her dad's arms.

"My princess…" said Sirius hugging her little body close. Sirius was truly a happy man. He couldn't help the tears as he hugged his little girl and life. He had them in his arms and didn't want to ever let go. Sirius turned and saw Remus looking at them but he turned away. It hurt a lot to think of him.

"Mr. Black…" Sirius looked up and saw Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore." he said coolly.

"You have to understand I had no…"

"Save it. I will be coming to get my godson as soon as I am better and I will fight you with all I have for him." He said coldly that it sent a shiver down Dumbledore's spine.

Dumbledore knew he had lost the support of Sirius and knew it would take a lot to get back to how things were. He had been so bound and anxious to take Harry away from the wizard world to the safety of Petunia' protection under blood wards that he had not tried to get Sirius. Now he realized he may have ruined it.

Remus watched at the reunion. Because of his wolf having lost 2 of its pack and Harry taken away, he had closed off and in that, he had lost his best friends not that he could call them that anymore and his god daughter and maybe even Harry. He knew he had a lot to do before Sirius even considered talking to him.

Lara was the happiest girl ever. She had her daddy back at last and she was so happy! She barely slept that night and spent a week sleeping with her mummy and daddy making sure he didn't leave ever again!.

_**there it is. Sirius is out of prison. do you want this to continue or not? Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy**_

The road to recovery was a long one for Sirius. Dementors fed on his happiness so in all his stay, hope made him strong and survive but that didn't mean he didn't suffer the effects. What helped more was his animagus form. In his dog form, he didn't feel the dementors more. He was placed on many potions and diet to build up his body mass and his system.

He was also attending sessions with a mind healer to help him with his mental state.

Despite all that, he was a happy man. Those involved in his imprisonment faced penalties. Crouch suffered the most losing his credibility and job.

He also had his wife and daughter. He was amazed at how much Lara had grown and how much she looked like her mum even though she didn't have her mother's blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

Seeing pictures was not as good as seeing the real thing. He was so proud of all she could do and Lara made it a point to tell her daddy everything she had learnt and done since she could remember.

Soon he was feeling a lot better, enough to feel free to venture out and take his family out for dinners and park walks.

_**Remus **_

"I don't know how you are going to do this Remus because frankly, I didn't even want to be here in the first place. Do you know how alone I felt? Do you? Sirius was in Azkaban, James and Lily were gone and I was denied Harry. You were not the only one grieving Remus but instead of just grieving, you blamed your best friend. I get that they didn't tell you when they switched secret keepers but really? They didn't tell me too. It was for our safety and not that they didn't trust you. The hell they didn't even tell Dumbledore yet you loaded that on his head. Sirius needed you. I needed you. Lara needed you but no…you decided you knew best… I don't know what James would have done if he were alive. Sirius would have never betrayed you like you did." said Holly filled with anger betrayal loss and all feelings in between.

"I am sorry. I have no excuse. Can I just speak to him? I…I need to make it right." said Remus. He truly regretted what he did and he just wanted to see him.

"I will tell him you want to see him but won't promise anything."

"I will work till he can trust me again." said Remus. Holly saw he was sincere and nodded then apparated away. It was 2 weeks (a month after Sirius was released from Azkaban) before Sirius eventually agreed to see Remus.

There was silence as the 2 men sat. "I am sorry Sirius. I am sorry for what I did. I have no excuse."

"You know when I came to Hogwarts and I met you guys I was so happy. I felt I belonged somewhere. I thought the 4 of us were invincible. Nothing could break us. Then came Voldemort and a rat and everything went downhill. I thought my history meant nothing to you just like your lyncanthropy means nothing to me. You could murder someone here with me watching and I would still support you yet you dropped me like a rotten egg at the first accusation. That hurt. It tormented me day and night. I regretted the prank I set of Severus. I regretted being a Black and being born in a family with a dark history as that was the reason I could think of why you would do this. I know you were hurting but it hurt me too and it will take time. We will never be what we were before this but I also know, bones break but when they heal, they become stronger."

"Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself."

"Of course. I am going to be taking Harry and I believe both Lara and Harry will want their honorary uncle."

"Speaking of Harry, will you be taking him in?" asked Remus.

"I would if I knew where Dumbledore was hiding him. I was giving myself time to heal but I am going after him. He is my godson. He deserves to be with us.

_**Dumbledore**_

"Sirius please take a sit." said Dumbledore.

"I am not here on a social call Headmaster Dumbledore. I have papers here that give me guardianship of Harry Potter as stated by Lord and Lady Potter in their will." said Sirius speaking formally. It was nearly 2 months after his release from Azkaban.

"Lord Black, Please, hear me out." Sirius looked at the old man then said, "Speak and make it quick."

"I am very sorry for what happened. I am ashamed to say I was one who didn't do anything in your time of need. I should have done more. I was following the word of the ministry and there wasn't much I could do."

"I am Sirius Black, a marauder who grew up practically in this castle. You knew how close I was to James. He was my brother. I lived with him when I ran away from home. You knew that. I joined the Aurors after school and I joined the Order. That again didn't mean anything to you. For goodness sake, I married Holly, Lily's twin yet that didn't even sway you. You did nothing. Nothing! Not even giving me the benefit of the doubt. Instead, you vouched and stood up for Severus Snape, a marked death eater, who killed scores of people, who joined the order mere months before the fateful Halloween, who told Voldemort about the prophecy. What? Think we wouldn't figure it out? Kind of suspicions he would do a roundabout turn and you would accept him so easily isn't it? Apparently your spy was way important than me. Then you proceeded to steal Harry away denying Holly her right to her nephew. Should I go on? You did what you wanted. I don't know what you hoped to achieve but whatever it is, I am going to find it and you will pay. We are not pawns in your stupid game Dumbledore. Now, where. Is. My. Godson?"

Dumbledore sighed. He knew he had a long way to go with Sirius and today was not the day. "He is with his aunt and uncle."

"You surely do not mean Petunia do you?" asked Sirius aghast.

At Dumbledore's silence, Sirius lost it. "What! How dare you Dumbledore! How dare you do that to Harry? You know how much Petunia hates magic and everything to do with it. You knew James and Lily said you shouldn't place him there. You witnessed the will and yet you did that!"

"I wanted him protected from death eaters with blood wards…"

"Blood wards my foot. Holly has the same blood as Lily and she is magical. She would understand Harry better given he is a powerful baby. If blood wards were your concern you should have given him to Holly. This is one of your games and plans isn't it? I am disgusted. To think I thought so highly of you. You better hope to God he is safe and fine because if I find one scratch on him, I will kill you with my bare hands." said Sirius shouted his grey eyes like steel.

Glaring at Dumbledore, he strode out leaving Dumbledore slumped down on his seat. Everything was wrong and Dumbledore had no idea how he was going to make it right again. Fawkes moaned sorrowfully at him.

_**there it was. Remus and Sirius made up (yey!) and a confrontation between Sirius and Dumbledore. Next chapter, Sirius goes to get Harry. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter 6**_

_**here is the last chapter Harry comes home! thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs and PMs. **_

_**here we go**_

Sirius, Remus and Holly descended on number 4 private drive. Holly looked around at the houses. They were all the same and superficial with not a spec out of the ordinary. She rolled her eyes at the transparency and shallowness of her sister.

"Now everyone, no matter what we find inside, we should rein our tempers." said Remus but Sirius merely growled at him, proceeded to walk in front of everyone else and knock on the door.

The door was opened by a tall, stick thin woman with a horse face and thin blonde hair wearing a hideous dress. It was Petunia, Lily and Holly's sister. As soon as she saw them, Petunia gasped.

"Hello Petunia." said Holly in a sickly sweet voice. It seemed to pull Petunia out of her shock and she said, "I don't have business with you freaks. Leave my house…" She made to close the door but Sirius caught it in his hand.

"Now now, Tunie, that is no way to speak to your sister is it?" said Sirius with a deadly voice then he released the door budging in.

"Leave my house! Don't come into my house!" said Petunia but they all ignored her and entered. They looked around. The house was fairly small and scattered on the walls was pictures of Petunia, her whale of a husband and ball shaped son Dudley but not anywhere was there a picture of Harry. It was like he didn't exist there. Had it been they knew Petunia they would have thought they came to the wrong house. That was not a good sign at all.

Just then, a boy came running in the room. Holly knew he was the same age as Harry yet he looked like he was 9 and he was very fat that he had no neck and in his chubby hand was a chocolate. He halted and stared stupidly at the new comers in the house.

"Mum, who are they?"

"No one Diddykins. Why don't you go and play with your play station." The boy nodded and left the room.

"What do you want?" demanded Petunia with all the courage she had.

"Nothing much. We don't want to sully the house with our presence. We came to see Harry." They all saw a flicker of fear in her eyes before she said, "He doesn't live here."

"Don't lie to me Petunia! You may not like the results." snarled Holly making Petunia shrink in fear.

Sirius didn't wait to talk. He left and began looking around for Harry. "Get back here. Don't look around my house. Why would you care about the freak anyway? You left the freak on my doorstep without so much as a word with a stupid letter. What did you expect? Huh?"

"What! You mean he left Harry on the doorstep?" said Holly her anger now directed at Dumbledore. "How dare he!" said Holly.

"Now, now, we are here to see young Harry. We will talk about this later and I promise, Dumbledore will be in pain when we are done." said Remus ever the calm one.

"We will." said Holly with a promise that she will.

"Where is my godson Petunia? Huh? Where?" asked Sirius his grey eyes shining in anger.

"What do you mean?" asked Holly confused at Sirius' anger.

"We searched in the rooms upstairs and he is not there. He looks like he has no room here." explained Remus. "Tell me now before I kill you woman!" snarled Sirius. "Sirius, relax!" cried Holly.

Petunia scared merely pointed to the stairs. "We looked upstairs…" "No. Under the stairs." squeaked Petunia.

There was silence then Sirius in a deadly silence, different from the shouting he had been doing (the silence was even more scary believe me) said, "You mean my godson, James and Lily's son, your sister's son lives in a cupboard under the stairs while that whale of a son has 2 bedrooms?" Petunia was shrinking further. "Answer me! I will kill you Petunia!" said Sirius his wand tip glowing. "Sirius, Sirius, leave her. She is not worth it!" said Remus.

In the meantime, Holly made her way to the cupboard which was locked from the inside. She felt anger again at her sister and her prejudice and at Dumbledore. Oh Dumbledore was so going to get it. No one tempered with an Evans. She unlocked the padlocks with a flick of her wand and looked inside. It was dark and she had to get used to the dark and then she saw him sitting on a small coat bright green eyes looking at her. On the walls was childish writing and drawings and a paper that said 'HARRY'S ROOM'

"Harry?"

xxx

Harry was lying in his cupboard. He didn't even know what time it was. Yesterday, he had failed to complete his chores which meant no food today. It hadn't been his fault though. Uncle Vernon came back angry and he hit him and he broke his arm. His arm was throbbing with pain and his stomach gnawing with hunger.

He often wondered why his aunt and uncle didn't like him and often prayed for someone to come and get him but no one did. No one would want a freak like him. He was a freak. He could do weird things that he couldn't explain. He thought it was cool like those super heroes on Dudley's books but when he did it Aunt Petunia would hit him.

As he sat there alone, he heard the doorbell ring and then after a while he heard shouts and screams. It seemed as if they were talking about him! What had he done? Then he heard footsteps up and then down the stairs and he shrugged off the dust that fell. There was more shouting and then footsteps towards his cupboard. When the door opened, he found himself looking at pretty green eyes just like his belonging to a very pretty woman with blonde hair. She said, "Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I am your aunt Holly. I came to take you." Harry looked skeptical but somehow the woman felt safe. "Come here." said Holly and she took the little boy feeling how light and thin and small he looked. Harry winced in pain from his hand and previous not so healed up ribs.

"Harry, are you hurt?" Harry looked at her and felt love and concern from the woman and he nodded. Holly sat him down and in the clear light, she saw how much he looked like James except for the Evans eyes. He was so cute. He was however wearing oversized substandard clothes.

Holly said, "Where are you hurting?" asked Holly. He pointed at his arm.

"Ok. Stand still. I am going to heal it." said Holly taking out her wand.

Harry watched wide eyes when there was a soft white glow and his hand felt better instantly. "Wow! How did you do that?"

"It's magic Harry." "M…Magic? But Aunt Tunie said there is no magic that I am a freak." "Now you are not a freak Harry. Come on. We are leaving."

"Really?" "Yes. We won't be coming back. Come on. There are some people waiting to see you." Harry's eyes went wide.

Holly carried him to the living room where a cowering Petunia was glancing nervously at Sirius who was playing with his wand his eyes gleaming with mischief. She rolled her eyes and Remus hid a grin then they all turned to Harry.

When Harry saw them, his eyes went wide. "Harry, that is Sirius and Remus." Harry smiled and waved shyly hiding in Holly's arms. Sirius went and hugged the little boy. "So what do you say we leave here and never come back?" asked Holly and Harry nodded enthusiastically and then they turned to Petunia.

"We are leaving and taking him from you. I know for a fact you were paid 50000 pounds per year as guardians yet my godson is dressed like a street urchin. If I had my way, you would be in jail right now woman. You disgust me. Lily never did anything to you yet you let your jealous and petty stubbornness cloud your judgment. Stupid fool." said Sirius and then they left.

"Hold on to me Harry."

"Why?" "We are going to apparated. Now hold on tight."

They did and apparated outside Hogwarts gates and walked in.

**xxx**

"Ok, you guys go to the headmaster. I will take Harry to the Hospital wing then I will come and join you." said Holly and then she made her way to the hospital wing reminiscing the times she had walked sown these halls.

"Holly, welcome. How are you? And who is this? I didn't know you had a son Holly."

"Hello Poppy. No this is Harry. Lily and James's son."

"Harry Potter? Oh goodness. Isn't he supposed to be 6 now? He looks no more than 4!"

"Don't remind me. He was staying with my wretched sister. I swear she deserves Azkaban. When I found him, he was hurt. I am afraid he may be hurt elsewhere. I did a basic healing spell on his hand. As you know, I didn't specialize with these wounds." said Holly.

"Of course. Lay him on the bed." Holly turned to Harry. "Harry, this is Madam Pomfrey or Poppy. She is a nurse. You know a nurse don't you?" Harry shook his head and Holly and Poppy gasped. "What? No? Well now you do. She is going to look you up and make you feel better ok?" Harry nodded and he sat on the bed. "Ok. Now take off your shirt for me." Harry did and there was another gasp at the bruises the little boy had.

Holly felt so angry she had to restrain herself from apparating and going to beat the shit out of Petunia's bony ass.

Pomfrey waved her wand muttering stuff as a parchment filled up then she stopped. She looked at the list and had a shocked look on her face.

"How bad is it?" "Bad." said Poppy as she handed the list.

"I have never seen a record so bad since being a healer." said Madam Pomfrey looking sadly at the little boy. Holly had tears as she read the report.

Harry had broken bones on his arms mainly at different stages of healing, he had never been vaccinated and he was malnourished.

Poppy began healing him then gave Holly potions that will make Harry stronger. Holly left Harry sleeping promising to come and get him and to tell Poppy when he woke up and then she went to the headmaster's office.

**xxx**

Sirius and Remus went to the office of the esteemed headmaster.

"Ah, Sirius, Remus please sit." "It's Lord Black to you."

"How was your visit to private drive?" asked Dumbledore ignoring Sirius.

"Oh it was dandy. We found Harry. Guess where we found him Dumbledore. You are all knowing aren't you? Maybe you knew his bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs did you?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost its twinkle. "What?"

"You heard me. He was in a cupboard like a damn broom! My godson! James' son and it's all because of you! You did that. I might have blamed Petunia but in the end it's your fault. You never told her about Harry did you? You never explained to her or even ask if she wanted to keep him did you? Instead, you dump him on the doorstep like a newspaper and then write a letter! A letter! How dare you? What gave you the right? I should have you arrested at this spot Dumbledore!" said Sirius mad.

"I didn't… I…" stummered Dumbledore for once in his life lost for words.

"You have no excuse. You don't. Just like you failed me, you failed him, James and Lily. It seems you pretend to care yet you don't…"

"Now Sirius…"

"What? You care? You are grandfatherly? Of course you are only when it suits you and your motives. Is this why you didn't stand up for me? Is this why you were willing to let me rot in Azkaban? Is this why you denied Holly her twin's son? So that you could dump my godson at muggle hating people and leave him there to rot? Was this part of your grand plan? You never checked on him did you?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, Holly strode into the office and slammed the sheet before Dumbledore. "That is Harry's medical sheet. Read it." she spat out.

Dumbledore took the sheet and his face turned white as he read. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He had known Petunia hated magic but he had thought she would tolerate young Harry. He had made a grave mistake. He looked at Sirius, Remus and Holly and said shakily, "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. You never bothered to check because of course, the great Albus is never wrong is he? Huh? Holly could have looked after him. The so called blood wards work on her don't they?" said Remus his voice a low growl. The wolf was coming out. "But no… instead of honoring James and Lily's will, you decide you know best and interfere like a meddling fool. What were you hoping? A meek Harry? An abused Harry? A dark Harry?"

"No. Honestly. I didn't mean for this to happen. I merely wanted him to grow up away from all the fame…"

"Harry Potter is the last Potter and last heir of the Potters. Would the Dusleys have taught him of the traditions that his name comes with? Huh? He is the prophesized one and yet you wanted him to go to Hogwarts without training? I can't help but think this was part of your plan. Sirius in Azkaban, me not knowing where Harry was and that would have gone so well with your plan." said Holly and Dumbledore paled.

As he thought of it, it did appear like a plan. A plot. "No. I did not plan this…" but Sirius stopped him.

"Face it you made a mistake and you will pay for it. Unless you prove yourself, we don't want you near Harry, Lara or any of us. If Hogwarts wasn't the best school you would have never seen him again."

Dumbledore slumped and said, "I can only hope you will one day forgive a man for his mistakes but I honestly did not plan this. I swear on my magic. They were just mistakes."

"Whatever the reason, you still did it. It will take time to forgive and trust again." said Sirius and the 3 left.

**xxx**

Harry rested well and was happy when he woke up and his Aunt Holly, Padfoot and Moony were there. "How are you feeling?"

"I am ok." said Harry truthfully.

"Good. Are you ready to go home? I have a new friend for you to meet."

"Friend? I have never had a friend before."

"Now you do. Come on." said Sirius and he carried Harry. "Thank you Poppy." said Holly.

"No need. Be sure to bring him back for check up."

"Of course." said Holly and they left. They used floo. "Hold on Harry." said Sirius and Harry had a death grip on him.

"Padfoot's den." Sirius was living with his family in a beautiful home with 7 bedrooms, an office, library, large pool and was in a muggle setting since they wanted Lara to go to a muggle school and experience both worlds.

They emerged in a fireplace and Harry's eyes went wide with wonder and he looked at the beautiful home.

"Come on Harry. I believe you are hungry?" Harry nodded. As he was led to the kitchen, Holly met them. With them was a little girl taller than him who had dark hair and grey eyes.

"Harry?" asked Lara looking at her mum who nodded. "Harry, this is your cousin Lara. Ly, this is Harry." "Hi Harry." "Hi." said Harry shyly.

Harry sat close to Lara on the table and he was stunned when he saw a small creature with large eyes and floppy ears. What was even more funny was its name was Floppy.

"He is a house elf Harry." "Elves are real?" "Yeah. He takes care around the house and does the chores."

"So what do I do? What chores do I do?" asked Harry puzzled. "You just do your own simple chores Harry like make your bed and make your room tidy."

"Really? No weeding the garden and cooking?"

"You did that?" Harry nodded and Holly frowned.

"Here you don't do that." Harry smiled.

He liked his new cousin. she was really nice and played with him and not like Dudley who always hit ad pinched him and by the end of the day they were best friends. Harry felt so happy. For the first time he felt a sense of belonging. He had a family and a home.

_**there it is. Harry has a new home now where he will be safe and loved. **_

_**hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
